


Testy

by AbbodonAbandon



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: For the secret shinigami exchange, Gen, Light is a sweet boy, Medical Descriptions, Testosterone shots, Trans L Lawliet, Trans Light Yagami, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbodonAbandon/pseuds/AbbodonAbandon
Summary: During his first night of being chained to L, trouble arises for Light when he has to administer his own testosterone





	Testy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidfilledwithcelluloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/gifts).



> This was rlly fun to write and honestly I'm so happy that I got this prompt

It was only the first night of Light’s confinement, and already he wanted to strangle Ryuzaki. The man had spent the day hunched beside him, froggish eyes trained right on him as Light’s fingers had beat a steady rhythm into the keyboard. At every simple typo and misstep he had watched as L’s eyes, regarding him from the corner of his vision, crinkled in silent judgement. 

And now, at the end of the night, Light hugging one arm to his side as he stood in only a sleep shirt and shorts in their shared bedroom, a final trial stared up at him. 

Before the confinement, Light’s father had always been the one to administer his testosterone; they had hardly had much chance for “bonding”, and Soichiro saw it as an abject expression of non-emasculating affection towards Light to help him. Because of this, Light had never actually learned how to administer the shot to himself. Even during the confinement, Watari had been the one to help him. 

And with L’s judgemental eyes trained on him, the last thing Light wanted to do was call his dad for help. Especially since L also took testosterone; Light shuddered to think how the older man would view him if he knew Light needed help with his shots. The last thing Light wanted was for L to see him as, as some type of child!

“Is Light-kun going to administer his testosterone, or will I be forced to wait here all night as he holds his grudge match against its container?”

“I'm going to! Just stop pestering me…” 

“Pestering?” L cocked an eyebrow. “It was only a simple question.”

“You can shove your ‘simple question’ up your-” With the sudden realization that he had become inordinately upset over what amounted to, indeed, a “simple question”, Light snatched the medicine vial and needle from the case, turning so his back faced Ryuzaki. The phrase “like a petulant child” flashed through his mind, but he decidedly chose to ignore it.

Closing his eyes, he conjured the image of his father, eyebrows drawn together as he drew out the testosterone from the vial. Light raised his head, drawing in a breath and steadily drawing the liquid into the needle as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Behind himself, he could feel the burn of L’s eyes watching his movements. Light shrugged the feeling off. 

Tugging at a sleeve that already hung far enough up his arm to allow him full access, Light positioned the head of the needle into the familiar spot in his arm. Still, he hesitated, shot shaking as he steeled himself to plunge the needle into his flesh. 

A gentle hand pulled on his arm. Light shrieked. 

The testosterone fell on the bed as Light jerked, sending a surprised detective crashing into his side. 

A long, drawn out pause followed as Light stared wide-eyes at L. 

“I suppose I should have… alerted you to my presence earlier.” 

To Light’s surprise, L didn't seem angry. Only apologetic. 

“But I must say, this situation would have been avoided if Light-kun had simply told me earlier that he had never administered his testosterone by himself before.”

“Sorry. I just…” Light couldn't look him in the eyes. 

“Were you… embarrassed?”

Light glanced up, immediately even more embarrassed than he had been before when he saw the pity in L’s eyes. “No!” 

“Of course, Light-kun. If you were embarrassed, which I of course understand that you are not, I would like to remind Light-kun that he is in fact only 17, and most trans men of his age are hardly expected to know how to apply their own testosterone, especially in such a painful form.” A large, spidery hand patted Light’s back in a manner Light would normally deemed patronizing if Light had not sorely desired the affection in that moment. 

“Thank you, Ryuzaki.” Light offered him a small smile. “Can you help me?”

L nodded. “Light-kun’s first mistake was not adding air to his needle; it is far less painful with an air bubble to stop the spread of testosterone to the fatty tissues surrounding his muscle.” Emptying the needle back into the vial, L pulled out the medicine before drawing in a tiny bubble of air. 

“Did you already sterilize your arm?”

Light nodded. 

“Good. Now, lie down.”

Light blinked up at L. “But-”

“Lie down. You need to be relaxed.” A strong hand pushed down on Light's back, and he begrudgingly obliged. A small grumble left him as L patted his head. 

L grabbed his arm next, pulling it out and gently pinning it to the mattress. “Pressure is also important in reducing pain, as well as a straight trajectory of the needle. While this may not be the most achievable when you administer it to yourself, it is still the best practice.” Two fingers pressed against the injection site, and Light fought the urge to tense. 

“You're doing so well, Light-kun.” The murmur sounded absent-minded, simply the voice of someone placating a child, but it soothed Light the same. Only a small hiss left him as the needle plunged into his flesh. 

“I hope that is enough for you for today.” L’s hands deftly massaged a cold cream into Light’s skin. “I need to administer my own testosterone.

Sliding upright, Light shook his arm. The pain felt much less than when his father had done it. “Oh? Wouldn't it be best if I tried it on you? Just so I could practice, of course!” Light tried to “beam” at L. 

Ryuzaki’s froggy eyes went wide. “I… suppose so.” Still, his lips remained decidedly pursed. 

With L’s guidance, Light drew out the correct fluid-to-air ratio, and it was only with some glee that Light plunged the needle into L’s arm. 

“How am I doing, Ryuzaki? Am I doing alright?” He asked, his finger only slipping slightly on the head of the plunger. 

A strange grimace crossed L’s face. “Very well, Light-kun. Please keep going.”

Light nodded seriously, flushing the last of the hormones into L. 

He reached for the cream, squeezing a generous portion into his hand. Before he could start to rub it in, L’s hand closed tightly around his wrist. “I will do that myself, Light-kun.” The smile still hadn't returned to full strength. 

Light nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. Small grumbles left L as he rubbed the gel in.

As Light turned away, attempting to slip under the covers, L placed his hand on Light’s. “For your first try, Light-kun did well.” He offered, squeezing. Light grinned, turning over so he could look at L. 

“I can't wait to do even better next week!”

L politely hid his groan.


End file.
